


睡前服

by Dumbchou



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other, Personification
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbchou/pseuds/Dumbchou
Summary: 科学前沿一潭死水。





	睡前服

我患上了失眠症。

这是他第二次认识到这个事实，在此之前他都不以为意。指针在钟内指着三点一刻，是个为无法入睡提供依据的绝妙时间。他的手伸向床头柜，摸索了几下，碰到烟灰缸后在旁边找到了手机。他并不抽烟，他只是想或许会有那么个时候，谁知道呢。有准备总是好的。

显而易见的事是通讯簿里没有任何人会在半夜三点接他的电话。他按亮了屏幕，过去了三分钟，桌面是默认的风景，他盯着看了很久，理解不了。但也没想过要换，变动带来的不会是什么好事。

他又闭上眼睛。

光亮在视网膜上留下的记忆没来得及消散，是一整块方形的光斑。他小时候很喜欢玩这种游戏。好像这样就拥有了什么特殊的能力，而睁开眼睛后他就又回到普通世界了。他在想上一次像这样头晕目眩是什么时候，是在夏天的大太阳底下，有红绿灯的路口那一次吗？还是在深冬的早晨忽然拉开窗帘的那一次？他记不清了。但单凭季节的条件，他也许会更偏向于冬天一些。所有的东西看上去都有距离感。他也不再尝试在工作中和机器说话，那看起来实在太蠢了。

也许他只是累了。是还不够累。他把手压到枕头底下。他真的累了。而他也没有准备好的烟，或者佐匹克隆。如果有世界末日，他会把烟和佐匹克隆准备好，放进应急包里。不知道为什么会有人相信到那一刻时花里胡哨的瑞士军刀会派上用场。

他已经很久没有再想过那些事了。比如极端的温室效应来得比死更快，温和的、了解一切的上司笑着对他说，亲爱的，所有坏事都来得比死更快。然后他开始发愁如何给他的机器降温，这个傻儿子稍微运行一会就好像要引发爆炸，死是这些事中最迟最不重要的一环。

或者永远不会来了。

但睡眠却还是很重要。不意味着他会死，而是不能总去想那些事。像是住在乡下开一辆破旧的皮卡，每段路程都用尽全力地颠簸，直到下车把午饭吐干净才会好受点。他又想到耐药性了，万一没有用了怎么办，他能指望医学技术发展的趋势吗？先从药性最小的开始尝试好了。希望当下的状况只是暂时的。

安眠药成瘾算是瘾君子的一种吗？那么别的呢？谁知道呢。他实在太羡慕“侥幸”了，没有答案的问题让他恐慌。像在浴室闭着眼想着被人拿枪对住。他想不出来是被枪击还是身无寸缕更可怕些，世界上有至少上万件事比干脆一枪打进身体里更可怕。

而枪是人类最善良的敌人了。他亲手做过很多，为了同一个人。那个人不会再回来的事实他也很清楚。不是死。他偶尔会意识到，原来不是没办法的事情，但又确确实实是没办法的事情。他不会再做枪了，过去有那么些日子他从早到晚地做武器，但已经不太想得起来了。至少那个时候他从不失眠，即使每晚都在无法活到明天的担心中入睡。事到如今是提起使人发笑的、无谓的担心。

总是没头没脑地想到过去的事，但昨天吃过什么也都记不得。他喜欢每一口饼干刚入嘴时的干燥，因为不会让他等太久，只要一会儿就好了。而从他还记得的日子算起，实在已经超过能用久来描述的范围了。

他习惯性地拿起放在床头的水杯，还没有空掉，他应该是倒得很满。他想到那个人离开时什么都没说。

有些人像是真实存在的小美人鱼，永远沉默，然后就，砰，永远消失了，或许中间还有过杀掉你的念头。任谁都猜不到前因后果。他告诉自己说，大概也只是累了。疲劳感真是科技进步的大敌。他长长地叹气，适时地饶过自己几秒钟，不会有谁太为难一个睡不着的人。自从那个人一走了之后，他再也做不出新东西了。只有这个时候他会短暂地承认灵感是个重要的因素。

这些想法使他更加地口干舌燥了。然后他想到他说，对，我非常依赖你。

那个人还是什么都没说，也许说过什么，他只能记起那副欲言又止的样子。他甚至连那张脸都记不清楚了。在他的记忆中，自己已经被美化成一个被遗弃的受害者了。即使大家都更爱自己一些，他仍然给爱人找了个理由。他又拿起杯子，没有晃晃荡荡的重量了。没有了。

他不愿意走到厨房去把杯子倒满，但他知道总要去的。可能下一秒睡意就来了，而突兀的运动只会吓跑它。

他猜得到。很快的，不会让他等太久的。


End file.
